Fate
by Theauthorwholikesanime
Summary: The noah of chaos. Will she end up with the bad side or the good side? A fate not decided. Its up to Allen and his friends if the world will end. Thats there fate...
1. Chapter 1 The noah of chaos

**Authors note: this story will be uploaded chapter by chapter**

Chapter 1: The noah of chaos

The night was illuminated by the moon. The moon in a crescent shape with face features.

As the sound of a train passing while blowing out steam from the engine, a faint ring of a bell beated. Ring...ring...and so on.

The night was a peaceful night for those who knew nothing about the world.

But truthfully, this was the most dreadful night for the exorcists.

A new Noah was about to be released into this vast world. Who knows, why? How? This noah, was...

Different...

"Kurai," The silhouette of a girl says. "Is that my name?" She asks. She walked out of the shadows. Half revealing herself.

"That's right." The man smiled as his small glasses shined.

Then the memory faded as she stepped out of the fire. The fire was formed where she had first appeared. With instincts alone, she realised she had to flee from there. Then she proceeded to the right of the forest. She ran and ran. Scratches and cuts appeared on her feet as she ran through the forest. She jumped on top of the tree. She balanced on. The tree was nice and tall enough for her to see her surroundings. The gentle wind brushed against her long black hair. Her torn dress also ended up with the flow. Her eyes were crimson red, that shimmered like a flame.

Just from the distance she could see lights. Not far from the lights were a couple of flashing red and blue lights. The vehicles approached faster. The alarm with it was noisy enough for her. They were heading towards the fire. Just behind the vehicles was a bigger vehicle that was red. With a ladder, a hose and noisy alarms that could flash lights. Though they had not realised her and passed, she knew it was best to keep moving.

_Will chaos follow her as she enters this unknown area?_


	2. Chapter 2 Allen Walker

Chapter 2: Allen Walker

She ran and she ran. Through the forest's muddy ground. It must have rained the day before since it was really wet. But that didn't stop her, she kept running. She sometimes ran at the edge of the forest to see whether she was far enough from the vehicles. She ran to edge. The vehicles weren't insight, so she started to run on the road.

The road was still rocky but better than the road on the forest. The feet on her wounds started to react again. Yet she did not care whether it hurts of not. She just wanted to get there.

When she finally arrived on the outskirts of this place, what she could see were tall buildings. (not as tall as the ones now in rl but like olden day ones.) she could see humans roaming around. Lucky for her she had landed with her human form. As she was about to take a step, she hesitated.

She was about 9m away from the town. Then she fell on her knees. Her whole self on the snow covered ground. Her eyelids shut. There she lied, the coldness didn't bite at least.

The birds chirped, the sun was out. Her eyelids opened from the sound of a train. She was confused, she looked beside her, and what she saw was a boy with silver/white hair. He had a scar on hit left,(right i don't really know). Allen was there sleeping on a chair. He slowly woke up to find that Kurai was awake. "Oh! Your awake! My name is Allen Walker!" He introduced. He gave a hand gesture to shake hands. Kurai had no idea what that was so she copied what he did with his hand.

Suddenly a sharp flash happened in her head. She remembered her name. She could understand what he said but sort of didn't know what to say.

"What's your name?" Allen asked. "Um...uh...K-kurai." She answered partly stuttering. "Well then Kurai. I got to go!" Allen mentioned. He got up, then started to go. She got up as well. As she ran up to him, the bandages loosening.

"um...can I c-come?" She asked desperately.

"ALLEN!" Kanda yelled from downstairs.

"H-hai!(was supposed to be yes but it didn't sound right coz I've been watching so much anime.)" He said as he did a salute.

He gave her the spare dress, shoes and socks he borrowed from a woman next door in the apartment. He smiled brightly as always.  
"Here put this on." He said as he handed it over to her. He went out to wait for her. She closed the door and started to change.

The train departed and headed off to the area you need to go to get up to the black tower.


End file.
